Swords and Stones
Category: Gray Syndicate Logs Category: OtherSpace: Millennium Logs Category: La Terre Logs Amherst Shrine - -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Amherst Shrine is an incredibly large building, the above ground areas being dome-like. The apex of the dome looks to be a few stories high, and building is a circle a mile in diameter. Several exits link the shrine to most major parts of the city outside. The exterior of the building appears to be a windowless dome made of black stone, giving it an appearance many visitors may find haunting. Inside is artificially lit with small lights that do their best to be subtle. This is further amplified by the shining of hundreds, if not thousands, of small diamonds embedded in the walls at various points. A great deal of people walk about, seeming to be on business, dressed in various ways indicating their being from various walks of life. Some patrol the shrine, armed with a katana, and in a concession to the modern age, a tangler pistol. The halls are winding, often along with the curve of the exterior. There are rooms throughout, small shrines within, many dedicated to soldiers, martyrs, and others who died in the name of Mikagis philosophy. Small stairwells at several points decend deeper, but are guarded with heavily restricted access. Near the center, however, is the main shrine. The shrine looks lighted from the bottom up, reflecting upon walls and a domed ceiling looking to be made of a highly reflective material, making the room look golden. In the center, elevated, is a single katana, known to followers as Exercitatio, with a plaque below it that reads: Sarenity Amherst Saint of Determination -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The shrine still has several people in it, through the various hallways and smaller rooms of the building. At this hour, however, the center is rather quiet, with only a couple people left there. Tamila makes her way into the outter area of shrine, rattling as she goes. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Her hazel eyes sweep over what she can see of the interior of the building. She hangs back, as if waiting for someone. Tamila nods to Kestrel, and then takes another deep breath before making her way into the Shrine proper. "I will be," she says in agreement to Kestrel. Her eyes slowly sweep over the other people in the temple. "Who do you thin' I should ask?" "Whoever runs th'Shrine," Kes replies, shrugging and trailing along beside Tamila. "Ain't 'zactly sure 'bout a name, really, but we'll know someone 'mportant when we see 'em." She grins. "You worry too much." Tamila slowly continues towards the area of the shrine that houses the sword. "You're right," she says to Kestrel in agreement. "I reckon I do worry too much." She slowly approaches one of the people in the shrine, trying to hide some nervousness. "Excuse me," the TKer says. "I was just wondering if you could direct me to one of the priests or priestesses of Saint Amherst?" Kestrel just trails along quietly, letting Tamila do the talking. Her hands stay in her pockets. Still, she likely carves a rather outlandish figure, to be certain. "In the center." is the replie Tamila receives. "There are a couple straight corridors that will lead you right to it." "Thank you very much!" Tamila says, rather cheerfully. She looks towards Kestrel, and then nods towards where they she was directed. "'Member those directs.. 'Cause I'll most likely forget." With that she starts towards the corridors that lead to where she needs to be. "Psh," Kes replies to Tamila. "Will not." A nod is offered to the person that gave the answer, before the Later trails after Tamila again. "Ain't like 'ey're 'zactly hard directions. Straight down a hallway an' such." "I get lost everywhere else," Tamila says idly to Later. "Thanks for comin' long, 'cause yeah, does mean a lot." Once the two have reached the end of the corridor, the TKer curiously peers into the area to check if the right area has been found. The center of the building is the main shrine, lit from the bottom, it seems, giving the room something of a golden hue to it. There is a single person currently there, looking to be cleaning the place more than anything else. Kestrel laughs quietly. "This'll be easy enough to find," she replies. "Straight." The Later points at the lone person in the room when they arrive at the center of the shrine. "See? 'Ere's someone right 'ere." She nudges Tamila with her elbow. "Go on, ask. I'll stay back a bit, 'ey?" Tamila looks back to Kestrel after the nudge, and then quickly nods her head. She cups her hands in front of her and slowly approaches the person who is cleaning. She glances towards the main shrine, gives a nod to herself and pauses. "Excuse me," she says, in a loud crisp voice, her usual accent carrying. "My name is Tamila Romeno, and I wish to..." She takes another deep breath. "I wish to declare my intent to dedicate myself to Saint Amherst." "I hope you have thought about it." the man cleaning says. "Not something to be undertaken lightly." The little Later just hangs back a few steps, hands in her pockets. Kes stays quiet for the moment, this not being her show and all. "Sir, I mean no disrespect, but I have put a lot of thought and consideration into this," Tamila explains to the man. "I spent two days reading books upon the Saints and Mikage, while I had leave on La Terre and then continued reading when I returned back to where I am from. I have spoken to La Terran natives who closely follow the Saints and Mikage, and asked them countless questions. This is not a choice I have made uninformed, Sir." She actually offers a formal bow towards the man. And with that the cleaning stops, "And do you have remains you find suitable for a stone?" Kestrel looks thoughtful at that, her lips pursing. Still, she stays silent, hands in pockets, looking around the shrine. Moral support's fun that way. "No Sir," Tamila says, still not leaving her bow. "No one of significance to me has died. I am sorry." There's also a very apologetic tone in her voice. "I understand." the man replies. From a small distance away, a slow series of footsteps sounds, becoming louder as time passes, the lighting making it somewhat difficult to recognize who it might be right away. "I do believe I am in the mood to ask a question or two." the voice says. It sounds aged. The man cleaning seems to be about to say something, but simply nods as the figure comes into light. It looks to be an aged man, looking like he has seen at least a few decades, but it is not terribly difficult to tell after a moment that the form is familiar to just about any Later, none other than the traditional form of Mikage itself. Kestrel quits just idly looking around at the sound of the approaching footsteps, instead trying to locate them. She squints into the odd lighting for a few moments in the direction that they seem to be coming from, then goes wide-eyed as the figure finally gets close enough. She straightens and just -stares-, one hand coming up to cover her mouth. Tamila slowly straightens up as the reply comes form the man. She goes to turn, just before the new man's voice catches her. She slowly turns to look towards the sound of the man's, and suggesting by the colour that she's turning, she might have seen pictures of the Mikage in materials she has read. She looks towards Kestrel and notes her reaction, before taking a deep breath and then offers a bow towards the man. "I will answer as best I can, Sir," she says, as she straightens up. "Very well." the man says. "Your friend may assist you, of course. None of this nonsense about going on some quest alone." then he pauses. "Why do you come to us?" he begins. "Have you heard the stories of our lore and of the gifts granted to the faithful?" The pink-haired Later, for her part, is pretty obviously inclined to fidget, but is also trying -really- hard not to. Hey, it's not exactly your every day situation here, and Kes really doesn't seem to know -how- to react. Other than staring, of course, though at least she's a little less wide-eyed now. "I have learnt some of the lore, Sir. Most likely not all, like those who have grown up with it in their every day lives," Tamila says to the Mikage, keeping her head bowed respectfully. "I will be honest and I will use no deceit when I speak, as this is not the time or place. My friend..." She subtely waves for Kestrel to come forward. "Has told me about what waits after death for those that are faithful." She takes another deep breath again. "Then you likely understand that I have allowed terrible things to occur, when I could have easily prevented it. Could I not easily cast those who serve vile purposes into oblivion?" Mikage says. "Tell me, why do neither of you draw your weapons to fire upon me? I could alleviate so much pain with so little effort, and yet I do not. Does this not make me vile myself?" Kestrel steps forward gingerly so she's even with Tamila, and bites her lip. She shakes her head at the question, though. "No. No, it don't. Free will's th'right'a every single person. You gotta have th'right ta choose. If'n you was ta jump in all interferin' an' such, 'en people ain't free no more, an' ain't no point." She frowns then. "Why would I wanna shoot ya? Ain't hardly anyone -sees- ya, can't think why I'd wanna go an' do a thing like 'at." She rubs at her hair a bit, nervously. "Uh. Well. Not ta mention yer, y'know, dead an' such. Ain't tryin' ta be rude, but, y'know, m'jest sayin'." A noncommittal shrug follows. "I do understand that," Tamila answers, still with her head respectfully bowed. "Sometimes sacrifices need to be made for a common goal. Like leavin' a team mate to die to save three others on the team. To allow something terrible to transpire, might in the long run, have beneficial purposes. I would not class that as vile." She then pats the pistol under her mini-dress and stiffens up a little bit more. She seems to stick with Kes' answers for the other questions presented. "I believe it is the right of sentients to choose what transpires. That is what sets us apart from others." He says, speaking slowly. "That being said, sacrifice is not a virtue. We can not simply believe we gain from sacrifices, the converse is certainly not true. The virtue is in what is gained, what is spent merely tells us if the cost is worth what has been gained." "Leavin' one ta save three," Kes murmurs, nodding a bit. "Guess it all depends on how 'mportant th'one was to ya, compared ta th'three." She actually smiles a bit, and tilts her head at the old man. Yup, she looks straight at him. "'Ere's things I wouldn't sacrifice, an' 'ere's things I would. S'different fer everyone, m'sure. But inna end, s'up ta me what I do an' when I do it, really, an' all I kin do is what I think's gonna git me closer ta what m'after." A nod, then. "Goes fer you, too, I s'pose. Makes sense 'at it would, anyhow." Tamila slowly nods and then looks up towards the man, but doesn't make eye contact. "I have never considered it like that before," she admits. She's quiet for a few moments, mulling over both the old man's words and those of Kestrel. She gives a nod. "It is different for everyone," she says in agreement to Kestrel. She remains with that contemplative look on her face. And with that, the man walks towards the center, taking the sword from within it. "I do hope it does not trip any alarms." he says, before presenting it to Tamila, "Exercitatio." he introduces. "It may not be a stone, but see if you can retrieve your answers. Do not worry, there is no need to learn to use it or anything like that. It is a relic, is all." Kestrel goes wide-eyed again. "I... doesn't..." She blinks, and looks sidewise to Tamila. "Um. Pretty sure'at means yer in," she asides in a near-whisper, then tilts her head at the old man again. "Thanks. I mean 'at. Fer all'a it. Not jest this. Everythin'." Then, she gives an actual smile. "S'pose we'll meet again someday, 'ey? Prob'ly not on this side'a things, though, m'thinkin'." Tamila raises a hand up to her mouth and looks completely shocked at the actions of the old man. She lowers her hand and then carefully accepts Exercitatio, looking over the relic in awe. Not to mention she's got even more pale and her hands are now shaking. She looks back towards the old man. "Thank you Sir," she says in a shaky voice, as she slowly leans forward in another formal bow. "I will protect this with my life while I try to find my answers. It is an honour to be responsible for the Exercitatio." She's trying to hold a few tears, before she looks towards Kestrel and then back the old man. "Perhaps." the old man says, as he begins towards one of the corridors. "I have some work on the lower levels to accomplish. Good day." "T'mila..." Kes says, looking after the old man, still pretty obviously in a state of awe. "Lotsa us gone our whole lives without seein' 'im, y'know." She grins, and eyes the other woman sidewise. "Toldja you'd do jest fine." Something seems to occur to her, then. "Uhm. Yeah, 'member what 'e said 'bout alarms...?" she asks, biting her lip a bit. The TKer watches as the old man goes away, then looks towards Kestrel with a nod. Tamila slips her hand into her pocket and gives a nod to Kestrel. "I thin' we walk casually out, acting like its a replicia and ignore the alarms," she says, still in a shaky voice. "Then run really really fast, get disguises and we jump the first Syndicate freighter we find!" With that, the TKer starts to casually saunter towards the exit, Exercitatio being tightly held under one arm. It seems that someone's a bit to scared about dropping it. And cue one pink-haired little Later, trying to act as casual as one -possibly- can when dressed the way Kes is, strolling out after Tamila. What a pair.